Waiting
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: Tell me you'll wait forever. OzzyXThrax


He whispered words of love to him all night. It was like a sweet liquid dreams that consumed both of them. As he panted and thrusted into his love. While the taker gripped the sheets and moaned. How he lead himself to be able to be taken over like this. He would never know. Still that malicious virus had some charm that was able to consume the white blood cell. He might be falling for a trap or he might've been falling in love.

__

"Mmm…" He kissed the top of his head sweetly. Which corrupted the cell from his sleep. "Ah..Thrax?" He said tiredly.  
"Just sleep, baby. You took it hard last night." He marked as a toothy grin appeared on his face.  
"I can't now. Not when you woke me up." Ozzy said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
"I could always help." His boyfriend replied with.  
"Uh..No." Ozzy quirked a brow at him. Laughed lightly and layed his head back down. OK, so he was still tired. His eyes felt heavy, though it was hard for him to get back to sleep. "Listen." Thrax told Ozzy sitting next to him. Rubbing the blue membrane chest.  
"Hm?" He asked.  
"How long are you willing to wait for me?" Thrax asked. Ozzy blinked his face twisting into confusion. "What?" He asked. "Just answer the question." Thrax said.  
"How long are you willing to wait…for me?" He asked. Ozzy shook his head. "Thrax what are you-" His CELLphone went off and he picked up quickly. "Jones here."  
Thrax blinked and pulled himself up away from Ozzy. "Yeah yeah..got ya. Alright. I'll be there." He hung up, "Sorry Thrax. I gotta go. Got an emergency call." He told him. He stretched as he stood and slipped his clothes on. "Oz you didn't answer-" But he didn't want to answer the question. What was the need? What was Thrax trying to say? He didn't want to give his boyfriend bad impressions. Then again, it was almost like Thrax was giving off the bad impression.  
"Sorry. Don't get caught. Ya hear?" He grabbed his badge and gun running out the door. He let out a dirty word under his breath. The last words he had said to Thrax were all wrong The real last words he really wanted to say were, "…Don't leave." Jones whispered and drove off.

__

He didn't respond. Why the fuck didn't he answer me? Thrax thought in his head slicking his violet dreads back. He gripped his chromosome chain and growled. He had been hiding himself for Ozzy. Hiding himself to keep away from trouble. The cops, the running, the catching. It was a wonder how he was able to keep sane in such a small place.  
Thrax grabbed his trench coat and soothed out the wrinkles. 'Don't get caught…' Thrax remembered. Right, because he would do anything for you. He slipped on his coat and stared out the window. Just a walk-no one would notice so much. If he just kept his distance he would be alright.  
The red virus open the door and closed it. He searched around the area and begin to walk down the muscle. 

He kept his head down, with his shades on. Tried not to look recognizable. Though he couldn't say he didn't look suspicious. Either way, no one seemed to notice him. The extremely tall virus with red violet skin. Everything peaceful. He saw a couple of sickening bacteria but they seemed to be caught.

Thrax quirked a brow and set his shades down. What the hell was that? That looked nasty. It was long and cream colored. It's eyes were small and pure black. While it showed a toothy grin. Gulp~ One cell. Gulp~ Two cells. Thrax stared in distraught. Oh man that thing was-That thing IS a tapeworm! He took one glance at Thrax; eyed him. It's many legs begin to make it trot along as it slithered by and begin to consume most of the citizens.

Thrax slipped out a growl. Ozzy-was all he could think about. What if it got to him? What if it was going to eat him? He couldn't let that happen. Especially when he made a promise to Ozzy. A promise from then to protect this city like it was his home.

He flared up his finger as it glistened an orange red. Chasing the damn worm. He could find out which direction it was going by seeing some of the half cell bodies dead on the ground. Almost like a trail, trail of death. He was a virus though. No in fact; he was the Red Death. Muerte Rojo.

Thrax came to stop his head twisting around. Where did it go? Now instead of leaving a trail it seemed to just now swallow the cells whole. He gulped slightly and picked out his CELLphone dialing Ozzy's number.  
Diiing…Diiing…Dii-  
"Jones, here." His voice said. Thrax suddenly felt a wave of relief sweep through him. "Ozzy. Listen."  
"Thrax?"  
"Ozzy I gotta tell you something."  
"What's that? What happen?" Ozzy said a little worried.  
"A tapeworm is loose."  
Ozzy blinked on the other line. What did he say? "What-What? Thrax say that again. You're breaking up. " If he was able to say Thrax's name there was no doubt he was alone.  
"I said a tapeworm is on the lose."  
"Wha-I" Ozzy's voice begins to get hazy. "Where are you?"  
"I'm near…" He looked. "The mayor's-Ozzy, baby. I gotta go! Get back up now." He hung up.  
Ozzy stared at his cell phone as he head the dead tone. "Mayor's…Mayor's…what?" He had to take a guess. Then called for backup.

Thrax kept running. He ran that so he was close to the office of the Mayor's. Of course this was the kind of tapeworm it was. Eating all the cells. Now it was going to consume the brain cells and destroy the kid. He skidded to a stop when he was there and quickly hid. Of course this place was pack with security guards. Thrax took one small glance.  
There it was! Gulp~One brain cell. Gulp~Two brian cells. Will it ate the guards. It seemed to slither quikly inside. Thrax quickly followed in. "Hey!" he cried to the tapeworm. It took it's glance. "Hey? Wha'ju wha hm? Can ya nah see I'm doing business reed." Red…so he know what he was.  
"I can't allow you to do that." Thrax said with a slim grin. "Oh-why nah? You da famous reed no? The one who go 'round killing as well?"  
"Not anymore, fool." With that he jumped and landed on the tapeworm Huh-this thing was pretty big. It yelped and squirmed. It was like riding a bull, an ugly bull. It tried hitting Thrax against the walls of the palace as he kept hanging. "Git off! Git off!" He cried. Thrax lifted his claw and slashed it. He felt himself thump to the ground and heard a screech.  
"Me tail! Me tail! You sliced me tail off!" Damn, he missed. The worm was squirming to much. It's eyes filled with a frighten look and took off into the higher rooms. "Fuck." Thrax mumbled. That didn't seem to stop the hideous thing. He just couldn't let it go. He would at least have to wait till the cops get here.

He scattered through the rooms trying to find it. Every room he went through was empty with a heated chair… He quickly stopped looking at the room and rushed up to the Mayor's as fast as he could. He skid and clanked the door open. "You!" The worm stopped in its tracks, half of an brain cell sticking out of his mouth. He glanced around for the Mayor. Whom he found fainted-probably out of fright. The worm gulped the rest of the cell and begin to take its aim at the Mayor. If it ate the Mayor then all hope was lost.  
Thrax took the same leap he had done before and begin to attack the worm.

Ozzy arrived at the scene his car screeching to a stop. He pulled himself out as his partner did as well. "What was it?" Drix asked. "I'm not sure, I just got a call knowing it was dangerous." Ozzy replied. Biting the bottom of his blue lip as he saw officer's rush in before him. "Let's check it out." Drix replied with and Ozzy nodded. He entered the lobby and saw burnt marks on the wall. With a cream colored look of skin being picked up by one of the detectives.

He gulped. Thrax was here… He felt a terrifying concern rush through him. "No." He whispered and scooted up to the main office.

Thrax stood panting. He held the destroyed worm. The Mayor-whom was still unconscious. This thing put a pretty good fight. Either that, or he just hadn't fought in a while. He soothed back his hair and bit his lip. Hearing noises come up. The officers. He was about to turn around.  
Bam!  
He thudded to the floor and felt a warm liquid slip out of his wound.

Ozzy saw the cops crowd around. "Don't worry we got him Oz." One of his friends said. He blinked trying to push through. "Did you?" he asked voice shaking. He decided to just slim through as his body goop through the small openings. He entered the room and saw it nearly wrecked. He say the Mayor, whom was fine. Three cops trying to persuade him to awaken from his frighten faint. Ozzy looked at the floor and saw the bleeding virus his breathing irregular.  
"Thrax!" He yelled. Soon everything seemed to stop. All eyes were on him. Everything froze as he ran to his body.  
"Thrax no, no…" He croaked. The hole pierced through his chest. "How..?" He pulled him up on his soft lap. The liquid soaking into his pants. How could this be? How could this happen?  
"I..got him." Thrax hoarse between his lips. Him? …Him? The enemy? He looked around. Saw the worm. Half of it's cream head and the other half of it's body sprawled on the floor. He killed it…So this was the thing eating all the cells? A tapeworm.

"Yeah." Ozzy nodded feeling a choking, upset feeling fill his throat. "You did." He whispered. "Someone get an ambulance now!" He yelled. Why did they shoot Thrax? He didn't do it. He saved this town, this city, this kid. Everyone seemed to be looking at each other. Unsure, they were still investigating. "Do it!" He cried. Drix saw his friend's desperate face. He decided to make the call.

"You're gonna survive. Don't worry. The ambulance is coming." He assured Thrax his head beginning to hurt. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of everyone. Not while he was holding the one he love.

"Aha-" He coughed.  
"No don't. Stress yourself." Ozzy whisper. He didn't care how many people were watching. He didn't are how pathetic he looked. How awkward this may had seem to everyone else. All he cared for was about Thrax. How he needed him. Wanted him. His heat, his love, even his attitude…  
"I love you…" Thrax whispered. Ozzy felt everything he had been trying to keep in for the past ten minutes spill. All of it release and he heard himself whimper, and shiver. The wet tears that supposedly a human could only hold. Drip, and drip onto Thrax' trench coat.  
Ozzy gripped onto Thrax tightly. "Forever and ever babe…forever and ever." He replied to Thrax's question. The one he asked this morning. Yearning for the answer. He couldn't give it all because he was afraid of what would've come.  
Thrax's eyes widen for a moment. He smiled slightly, his eyes drooped and closed. The smile fading into a simple line.  
Ozzy clung onto Thrax like it was his life sobbing quietly.


End file.
